The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems are used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. For example, computer systems are used to complete transactions, store data, provide information, etc.
Data used by a computer system may be organized into a computer file. The data may be represented as a collection of binary digits that represent integer values, text characters, etc. A computer program may access a computer file, interpret the contents of the file, and present the contents to a user as more meaningful information (text, images, sounds, etc.).
The number of computer files that may be stored in a given computer system may be extremely large. Techniques may be used to organize the large quantity of computer files. The files (or links to the files) may be located in directories. For example, a directory may include either a list of files or a list of links to files. These lists may be organized according to the name of a file, the type of a file, the size of a file, etc.
Computer systems may also take precautions to prevent a malicious computer file from being activated (i.e., opened). The activation of a malicious file may damage or destroy other data, files, etc. stored in the computer system. Computer systems may analyze certain characteristics associated with a computer file in order to determine if the file is a malicious file. As such, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for monitoring computer files. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for monitoring and collecting file access history information associated with a file.